Top Of The World
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Emmett Cullen is on top of the world; he's a rich, popular jock with a doctor and a senator as parents. His world comes crashing down when he is forced out of the closet. Slash.
1. Chapter 1: All Falls Down

**A/N: I had this story idea in early August and I started it, but I had so much going on so I didn't pay it much attention.**

**I'm having writer's block again, but I've been really itching to write so I decided that I should revisit some unfinished stories.**

**This plot was always one of my favorites and I saw that I had a little over 300 words written and decided to just write and see what happened.**

**I wrote for about 3 days and I'm kind of proud of how this turned out, it's not my absolute **_**best **_**writing, but it's definitely better quality than what I've been writing lately.**

**Anyway, I hope that everyone will enjoy this and I love and cherish every single review that I get, you guys are truly the best and I love you all so much! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**

* * *

**Top Of The World  
James' POV

"_Current senator Esme Cullen says that she is confident that she will be re-elected to congress. She plans to run her campaign the same way that she has in past years. She says that she is still pushing a 'family friendly, conservative' message and that she plans to win voters over by just being honest and trustworthy," A random correspondent on the TV reports._

"Is she serious? Esme Cullen is a total bitch," My mom, Victoria comments.

I turn the channel. "She's not my favorite person in the world, but I wouldn't go that far."

"That woman is racist and homophobic, you're gay and your stepfather is black, how can you defend her?" My mother wonders.

"I'm not defending her, I'm just friends with one of her sons and if he turned out ok, I figure she must have at least _one _redeeming quality," I explain.

"I suppose you're right," She agrees.

I kiss my mom on the cheek. "I'm going to finish my homework and go to bed. Good night."

"Good night, sweetie," My mother replies with a smile.

I walk upstairs and close my door once I'm in my room. I take a deep breath before sitting at my desk and finishing my homework for Pre-Calculus and English IV. I make a quick trip downstairs to heat up my dinner and then I take a brief shower. My phone rings as soon as I'm walking out of my bathroom and drying off. It's a little after 11:30 p.m. so I already know who's calling me.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that you're calling while I'm still naked," I tease.

"I do seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to that," Emmett jokes.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? Don't you have football early in the morning?" I ask.

"I would normally be at least laying in my bed, but I just got in from a late dinner with my family," He explains.

"How was it?" I wonder.

He pauses. "The food was good, but I can't really stand being around my family right now."

"You know that you can stay here if it ever comes down to it," I remind him.

"Thanks. I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed," Emmett tells me.

"Do you feed that line to all of your boyfriends?" I taunt.

"Only the ones that I love," Em retorts.

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow," I state.

"I love you too," He repeats.

* * *

My alarm goes off at 5:30 a.m. and I curse Emmett for having football practice so damn early. I always meet him at school after practice is over because there aren't a lot of people at school yet so we can pretty much hang out freely. It's a bit too early for me to eat so I just get dressed, grab my things and head to school. Sometimes I help Emmett with his homework so we always meet in the library. Emmett's sitting alone at a table with his reading glasses on when I find him.

"Your glasses are so fucking hot," I compliment as I lean in to kiss him.

Emmett hesitates. "Come on James, we're in public."

"We're alone in here and the school is almost deserted," I argue.

"I know, but I just have to be extremely careful," He explains.

I sigh. "Fine."

"Don't pout," Emmett reprimands.

"I just feel like you're ashamed of me," I admit.

Emmett holds my face in his large hands. "I am not ashamed of you James and I'm not ashamed of _us_. I just know how much this election means to my mom and the rest of my family and I don't want to be the reason that she loses. I'm going to keep my promise and come out as soon as this election is over, ok? I love you and I don't like having to sneak around with you. I want everyone to know how lucky I am to have you."

"You always know what to say," I compliment.

"I know, it's why you love me," Em says with a smile.

"My parents are going out of town for a wedding and they'll be gone until tomorrow," I hint.

"Well I guess I'll have to stop by your house then," He replies with a wink.

"I'll make it worth your while," I promise.

"I'm sure you will," Emmett agrees.

He has a Physics test today so I help him study for it. My stomach growls and we start hearing voices outside of the door so it's time for us to separate and act like we don't know each other. It's so agonizing for me to lie and have to hide my relationship with Emmett. I pack up my belongings so I can meet my best friend Garrett in the cafeteria for breakfast. By the time my food is in front of me, I'm not even hungry anymore and I start playing with it.

"You're worried about something," Garrett observes.

"It's nothing," I deflect.

"You mean it's nothing that you want to talk about," He interprets.

"It's just a really long and complicated story," I answer.

Garrett takes a slice of my bacon. "If you can't tell long and complicated stories to your best friend, who can you tell them to?"

"It's not just _my _secret that I'm telling," I explain.

"So make up a name for this anonymous person," He suggests.

"I'm seeing someone that isn't out yet—"

"Do I know him? Does he go here?" Garrett asks animatedly.

"Lower your voice, Gar! This is private so I'm not telling you who he is. Anyway, I've kinda been seeing him for a while and I love him a lot. I'm just tired of feeling like his dirty little secret. He says that he's going to come out, but I just don't know if I believe him. I'm really not sure what I should do. I know there's a saying, 'True love waits', but I don't know how much longer I can wait," I tell him.

"Will you break up with him if he doesn't come out?" He wonders.

"Of course not, I'm just really frustrated," I clarify.

"I'm assuming that you told him how you feel," Garrett surmises.

"Yes and he always tells me that he's going to come out. I want to believe him, but he just sounds like a broken record to me," I reply.

"The best advice that I can give you is to continue waiting. If he loves you as much as you love him, he'll come out eventually," He assures me.

"Thanks, Garrett, I really needed to get that off of my chest," I confess.

"It's what best friends are for," Garrett says.

* * *

Emmett's POV

I'm really glad that the day has flown by. I'm going to speak to my family for a little bit and then I'm going to spend the night with James. I have an extra outfit in the gym bag that I use for football, so I don't have to worry about packing anything. I grab a few random text books and binders though since I'm using the pretense of studying at a friend's house. My three siblings and my parents are sitting on the couch when I enter the living room.

"Going somewhere?" My father, Carlisle wonders.

"Just over a friend's house to study and do some homework," I lie smoothly.

"I want you home by 10:30," My mother, Esme tells me.

"Why do you want me home so early?" I complain.

"I want us to have a family breakfast tomorrow. You're either up very early when you have practice or you sleep in when you don't have practice. We never get to see you in the mornings anymore," She explains.

"Ok, I'll be back at 10:30 sharp," I respond.

I say goodbye to everyone and then I head to my Jeep. I have to stop and get some gas because James lives on the other side of town about forty minutes away. I look at my watch and it's close to 5:30 by the time that I ring his doorbell. He answers the door shirtless and I lick my lips at the sight of his bare chest. He steps aside so that I can come in and then he locks the door behind me.

"Nice shirt," I joke.

James smiles. "I just got out of the shower."

"I can't spend the night because my mom wants me home at 10:30," I tell him.

"Well I'll order some pizza and then I'll let you have your way with me," He remarks with a wink.

I turn on his TV and relax on his couch while he orders the pizza. When he's finished making the phone call he cuddles next to me. I securely wrap my arms around him and give him a chaste kiss. This is one of the few times that we can be together openly and we're not cramped in the back of my Jeep. We're comfortable and enjoying watching Family Guy when the doorbell chimes. James gets up and pays for the pizza.

"I'm starving," I comment.

"Me too," James agrees.

We don't even bother with plates, we just open our separate boxes and dig in to our Meat Lover's pizza. James eats five pieces and stops because his stomach hurts. I devour all eight of my slices and I'm still not completely full. He grabs a bottle of water for himself and a can of Coke for me. Now that that appetite is sated, it's time for us to fulfill a different kind of hunger that we have. I lean forward and capture James' mouth in a sweet kiss.

"My room," He utters between kisses.

I grab his hand and lead him upstairs to his room. I barely have the door closed before I'm attacking his mouth again. I will never grow tired of how supple his lips are or the way his mouth automatically parts for my tongue. He tastes like sausage, pepperoni and a flavor that's uniquely James. I run my hands down his smooth chest and my fingers stop at the button on his jeans. I start to unbutton his pants and I'm surprised when he stops me.

"Take your time," James whispers in my ear.

He walks over to his bed and I join him. He slowly pulls my t-shirt over my head and he laces kisses from my neck down to my nipples. I bite my lip in pleasure when he sucks one nipple into his mouth and pinches the other between his thumb and middle fingers. I lay back so that he can straddle me and take control. He plans kisses further down and his mouth stops where the trail of dark blonde hair ends.

"Fucking tease," I taunt.

He smiles and I lift my hips so that he can slide my shorts off. My hard, pre-cum slick cock pops free and James gently blows on the head. I yell out something inarticulate and I can barely remember my name. He gives a long lick from base and tip before focusing on my sensitive underside. I dig my nails into his shoulders when his tongue brushes my frenulum. He hasn't actually sucked my cock yet and I already feel like I'm going to blow my load.

"I'm going to cum if you don't stop," I admit humiliated.

"Am I that good or…" He trails off with a smirk.

"You're that damn good," I stroke his ego.

I ask him to stand up quickly since that will be the easiest way to rid him of his pants. I lay his naked body back down on his bed and I climb between his parted legs. I know that James wants me to slow things down, but I can't help hastily taking his dick into my mouth. I moan at the taste of clear fluid that's flooding my mouth and the vibration causes James to groan loudly in pleasure. I manage to get all seven inches of him down my throat and his body jerks in ecstasy.

"Fuck!" He exclaims in a breathy tone.

James runs his fingers through my short hair and I feel myself grow harder at the gratifying sounds coming from his mouth. I delicately scrape my teeth against the underside of his cock and he loudly moans my name. I can tell by the way that James' eyes are rolling into the back of his head that he's close to cumming. I massage his balls and squeeze them just a little bit. His back arcs and he lets out a small warning before he cums in my mouth.

"Holy shit, Em!" James praises as he catches his breath.

"Love you too," I reply smugly.

"I love you more," He says matter-of-factly.

I nervously scratch my neck. "I forgot to bring a condom and I know that you don't have any so…"

"It's ok, I completely trust you," James sincerely tells me.

"Are you sure? Because I can go to the store—"

He interrupts me. "Just shut up and fuck me, Emmett."

He reaches over to his nightstand and hands me the bottle of lube. He positions a pillow behind his head and he gets into a comfortable position. I coat two of my fingers with a plentiful amount of lube and I slowly penetrate his tight entrance. His body tenses a little so I attempt to distract James by kissing him. When his body relaxes, I slip another finger inside and move them deeper.

"I'm ready," James announces.

I remove my fingers and add a little more lube before bringing them to my stiff dick. I slide just the head inside of him and I groan at the feel immediately. The sensation of James wrapped around me, sans condom is beyond incredible. I have to stop for a few seconds once I'm completely buried inside so I can last longer than five minutes. I pull out completely and push back in at a steady pace.

"So good," I mutter.

I check James' face for any signs of pain or discomfort and when I don't see any, I start pounding into him vigorously. He lets out a surprised gasp, but the look in his eyes is one of pure bliss. I change the angle of my hips just a little until I'm hitting his prostate and I feel him growing hard again. Without slowing my thrusts, I snake my hand in between our stomachs and wrap it around James' cock.

He digs his nails into my back. "You're driving me fucking crazy."

It only takes three more pumps of my hand until James is screaming my name and coming completely undone beneath me. He looks utterly relaxed, content and I feel myself tipping over the edge when he fixes his clear blue eyes on mine. My body shudders and trembles as I paint James' insides with my cum. I collapse on top of him and he just drapes his strong arms around my sweaty body.

"God, James… that was…" I trail off incoherently.

"Absolutely amazing," James finishes my statement.

I look at my watch. "Damn, it's almost 8:00 already."

"We should probably shower so you won't be late getting home," He suggests.

I don't feel like moving from my current position just yet so I just idly run my fingers through James' hair. I can't wait until this election is over so I can freely be with James. I love being with him and I really wish that I didn't have to leave. He makes me get up at 8:15 and I drag him into the shower with me. I'm not sure how clean we are by the time we step out of shower because we spent most of the time making out.

"Text me before you go to bed," James requests.

"Of course," I respond.

He walks me to his door and gives me one final hug and kiss before I go. I still have the taste of him on my tongue by the time I'm home and in my bed. I check my e-mail and Facebook page before I yawn. I turn my computer and lights off and reach for my BlackBerry. I send James a quick text saying good night and that I love him. I put my phone on my charger and turn all of the alerts off after James replies back_. _

_

* * *

_

I curse when my mom wakes me up in the morning. I contemplate rolling over and going back to sleep, but the stern look on her face makes me forget that idea. I tell her that after I take a ten minute shower I will join the rest of the family for breakfast. Once I'm dressed I head down stairs and I groan when I see that the TV is on the news; it's the only channel that they seem to watch. I search for the remote and I'm getting ready to turn the channel when a picture of my mother pops up in the corner of the screen.

"_2010 has been a year full of political scandals and it looks like Esme Cullen can add one more to the list," A female journalist reports._

"Mom, what is she talking about?" My younger sister Alice asks.

"I have absolutely _no_ clue," My mom replies as she turns up the television.

"_We received pictures from an anonymous source of Mrs. Cullen's oldest son, Emmett engaging in sexual activities with an unidentified male," The reporter reveals._

I feel sick to my stomach when they flash a few pictures from last night of James and I being intimate on the screen. Of course the picture aren't explicit, mainly just us kissing and one of us cuddling on his bed. My mom drops the glass pitcher of orange juice that she was holding and everyone else is staring at me. The reporter continues on saying how the pictures could be detrimental to my mother's campaign. I shoot my adopted brother Jasper a sad smile when he turns the television off.

"Mom—" I begin.

She cuts me off. "There's absolutely _nothing _that you can say."

"It's really early, maybe you can make a statement or something to clean up this mess," My father proposes.

She laughs bitterly. "A statement that says what exactly? That my son is just confused and experimenting? Maybe that he's just rebelling because he can? Perhaps I'll just pull a Sarah Palin and ignore the fact that my child clearly doesn't share the same values that I have. Maybe I should just do a press conference and admit that my son is a fucking faggot!"

Alice gasps. "Mom! I know that you're royally pissed right now, but you don't have to be such a bitch!"

"Everyone just shut up and relax!" My father yells, trying to keep the peace.

"I'm not hungry and I don't feel like cooking, there's cereal in the cupboards," My mom tells us in an emotionless tone.

She walks upstairs and my father follows her. He asks my brother Edward to clean up the glass and the orange juice that my mom dropped and he nods silently. Jasper offers me some Cinnamon Toast Crunch, but I kindly decline because my appetite is completely gone. I'm too numb to actually feel any of the multiple emotions that I should be feeling. I go upstairs to grab my things for school and I stop at the table in the dining room before I leave the house.

"Tell her that I'm sorry," I say to none of my siblings in particular.

"Everything is going to be ok, Em," Alice assures me.

I kiss her on the forehead. "I doubt it, but I love that you're an optimist."

She gives me a hug and I tell her that I'll see her later. It's still kind of early so James should still be at his house. I have to see him right now because I need him. I'd call or text, but I don't know exactly what to say. It didn't feel like I was speeding, but when I look at the time as I knock on his door I realize that it only took me twenty-five minutes to get here. James has a piece of toast in his hand when he answers the door.

"Have you watched the news?" I ask him.

He raises an eyebrow. "No, was I supposed to?"

"Where are your parents?" I interrogate.

"They're upstairs getting dressed, what's going on?" James wonders.

I see a tall black man coming down the stairs and he looks at the two of us awkwardly. He's staring at me and I can tell that he's watched the news or maybe even seen the photos on the internet. He doesn't seem upset though so I take a deep breath and try to relax as much as I can. If I wasn't so stressed I would find the confused look on James' face cute. I want to fill him in about everything, but no words will come out of my mouth.

"Are you the one from the pictures? Emmett Cullen?" James' stepfather questions.

"Yes," I answer.

"What pictures, what am I missing?" James desperately wants to know.

His stepfather sighs. "Someone took some very personal photos of you and Emmett and they leaked them to the press."

"W-What?" James replies.

"The pictures are from last night," I add.

"That's not possible," James denies.

"How are the two of you? Are you going to be ok?" His mother wonders as she descends the stairs.

"My mom pretty much hates me, but other than that…" I trail off.

"I'm terribly sorry that this happened, if there's anything that I can do, Emmett, you just tell me," James' mother genuinely tells me.

"That means a lot Mrs. Taylor," I express my gratitude.

"Please, call me Victoria. This is my husband Laurent," She introduces with a sweet smile.

"It's very nice to meet both of you. I'm beyond embarrassed that we're meeting under these circumstances though," I candidly remark.

Laurent shakes my hand. "My son has never been this happy and I'm pretty sure that you're the cause of it. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

James throws his toast away because he's not hungry anymore. I offer to drive him to school and he accepts. We say goodbye to his parents and we leave. The ride to school is silent and James starts to look really pale. I ask him if he's going to be sick and he says that he's fine. I shake my head in disdain when I see that there are vans and cameras in front of the school. I quickly unlock James' door for him and sneak into the back entrance.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" I check.

"I'm fine," He promises.

I peck him on the cheek. "I'll see you in English then."

Despite what James says, there's definitely something wrong with him. He's quiet in English, Spanish and during lunch. I finally get him to talk when I'm driving him home after school; his tone is detached and melancholy though. His parents are cooking in the kitchen when we make it to his house and they frown when their eyes land on James. I offer to help with the cooking and surprisingly so does James.

Victoria washes her hands. "How bad was school?"

"No one really said anything," I respond.

"That's because they know you can kick their ass," James theorizes.

"True," I agree.

"Do you have any idea who sent the pictures?" Laurent asks.

"The Denali's have never liked my family and their mom is also running for senator," I hypothesize.

"They definitely have motive," Victoria concurs.

"It's my fault," James blurts out.

I grab his hand. "I knew you were going to blame yourself for this, it's not your fault though."

"Yes, it is. I hired a photographer to take photos of us and leak them," James confesses.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that everyone is enjoying their holiday break and I hope that everyone has a very Happy New Year!**

**I kind of love cliffhangers and this is probably one of my favorites that I've written.**

**I promise there will be at least one more chapter so please don't throw virtual rocks or tomatoes at me!**

**I have a lot of free time thanks to Christmas break, but of course I don't really have the inspiration to do it now.**

**I hope that I'll ride this hot streak and continue writing; I hope to have something else posted before my break is over.**

**Cross your fingers though because one minute I feel like writing and then I don't so I may or may not actually post anything.**


	2. Chapter 2: Here Comes Goodbye

**A/N: This chapter started out kind of slow and I wasn't sure how long it was going to be, but I think it's the right length.**

**It's a little shorter than what I would have liked, but I think that I covered all that I wanted to cover in it.**

**This chapter is a kind of short because I just didn't think that it made sense to combine what I have here with what will happen next.**

**This chapter is a little bit on the sad side and it gets really emotional at times, but I don't think it deserves a full blown tissue warning.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here Comes Goodbye  
Emmett's POV

I think I need to wash my ears out because I could not have heard James' confession correctly. His parents look as shocked as I feel right now. I run a frustrated hand through my short curls and I take a really deep breath. James has the saddest, most vulnerable look in his eyes and I have to look away. He touches my shoulder and I flinch. I don't want him touching me right now, hell I kind of wish that he would just disappear.

"Sweetheart, why would you do something like that?" Victoria wonders.

"Because I didn't think Emmett would ever come out of the closet," James admits.

"I think we should leave so that they can discuss this in private," Laurent suggests.

"Good idea," Victoria agrees.

I think about insisting that they stay to make sure that I don't do anything to seriously hurt their son. I've never really had an argument with James before and I've certainly never been this disappointed and pissed off at him. I start pacing and counting in my head to calm myself down when his parents leave. There are so many things that I want to say right now, but I know that I have to choose my words wisely.

"Why must you be so fucking impatient?" I yell at him.

"Can you try and see this from my perspective?" He implores.

"There's nothing you can say that will excuse what you did, but if it will make you feel better to try and explain yourself, go right ahead," I tell him.

James exhales. "We've been together for close to two years and you've told me countless times that you were going to come out. You constantly come up with excuses about why it's not the right time; there's _always_ a reason why you should stay in the closet. I know that you'll never admit it, but I think that you were scared of coming out. I don't think you're afraid of what people will think of you, but the _actual _step of telling everyone… I think that's what frightened you. I thought that I was doing us both a favor by eliminating that step for you."

"Wow! I never realized how incredibly selfish that you are," I comment.

"What I did was wrong, but my heart was in the right place," He defends.

"You have no idea how betrayed I feel right now," I let him know.

"Emmett, I—"

I cut him off. "I'm going to do something I regret if I don't leave right now."

I turn around and I just walk out of his house. James has no idea that he was _so _fucking close to getting punched in his pretty face. I'm hungry and food always has a way of soothing me. There's a small diner about ten minutes away from James' house and they make really great burgers. I park in the parking lot and I walk inside. A cute guy who must be new grabs a menu and he escorts me to a table for two.

"Do you know what you want to drink yet? If not, I can come back," The attractive waiter says.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and while you're here, I will also have a double bacon cheeseburger with a side of cheese fries," I order.

"Do you want me to bring your shake when I bring your food?" He offers.

"Sure," I reply.

I smile at him and he blushes as he walks away. I'm pretty sure he's into me, but I'm not pissed enough at James to actually cheat on him. I'm seated right by the window and I just turn to stare at the scenery. The clouds are dark and very fittingly, it looks like it's about to rain. I look at my waiter's name tag when he comes back and I see that his name is Diego. He hands me my drink and my plate. I thank him and I'm surprised when he sits down across from me.

"I don't mean to intrude, I just want to let you know that it's nice to run into another gay athlete," Diego states.

"You must be a soccer player," I assume.

He laughs. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, you have the perfect build for a soccer player," I answer.

Diego looks at his watch. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to work."

"Likewise," I remark.

I finish eating and then I reluctantly drive home. I have no idea what my mom is going to do when she sees me, but I know that it won't be anything good. Everyone is sitting on the couch watching the news when I enter the house. Alice is the only one who seems to acknowledge my presence, she runs over to me and I embrace her in a tight hug. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers that she's sorry. My mother clears her throat and glares at me before I can ask Alice what she's apologizing for.

"There's dinner on the table if you're hungry," My mom says coldly.

"I already ate," I reply.

"The family has chosen to—"

Alice interrupts my mother. "No, _you _made the decision, the rest of us didn't have a say in the matter."

"It doesn't matter how it was decided, the point is that you're going to live with your Uncle Felix," My mother announces.

"What?" I respond.

"It will be better for everyone if—"

I cut my mom's sentence short. "You're _banishing _me?"

"I'm sending you away, there's a difference. If I was exiling you, I would send you to Tennessee with your grandparents," She reasons.

I look at my father. "Now would be the time to grow a backbone and tell her no for once."

"I tried reasoning with her," He argues.

"I'm sure you put up a big fight," I sarcastically say.

"We're taking you early tomorrow morning," My mom comments nonchalantly.

"I know you're going to blame me if you aren't re-elected, but you were losing in the polls anyway," I point out.

"I already wrote a statement explaining that I'm dropping out of the race because there's no way that I can come back from this," She informs me.

"Despite what you believe I'm not gay on purpose, it's just who I am," I declare.

"We are not having this discussion. I want you to go upstairs and start packing your belongings," My mother commands.

"I have somewhere that I need to be first," I tell her as I walk toward the door.

"You better not be going to see the guy from the pictures," She barks.

"I _am _going to see my _boyfriend_ James and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me," I retort before I leave.

I make sure to slam the door extremely hard on my way out. The warm August breeze filters in through my windows and I try to get lost in it. I skip past all the romantic and slow songs on my Zune and I put on my Breaking Benjamin playlist. I try to clear my head by singing along to the lyrics. The sun is just starting to set when I pull into James' driveway. I ring the doorbell and James answers after what feels like five minutes.

"I can't stay long so can you just come out here and talk to me?" I request.

James closes the door and joins me on his porch. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go live with my uncle in Bellingham," I blurt out.

"W-What? Isn't that like an hour and a half away?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's about that far and my mom pretty much kicked me out," I summarize.

"She what? That's ridiculous," James remarks.

I laugh mirthlessly. "My life is falling apart rapidly. I can't trust my boyfriend, my mother is fucking disgusted by me, she's quitting the election, I have to leave my family and my friends…but I am out of the closet, so are you happy now? I mean you finally got what you wanted right? How does it feel?"

"Of course I'm not happy and this isn't what I wanted. I never wanted you to get hurt and you know that. I just thought that…" He trails off and tries to blink his tears away.

"What exactly _were _you thinking? Did you think that everything was just going to work itself out perfectly? Huh?" I badger him.

James bites his lips and lets the tears fall. "I thought that I would be able to kiss you in public without you freaking out. I thought that we'd be able to hold hands and that you would walk me to class. I thought that we would finally be able to freely express our love for each other. I thought that if I had those things then nothing else would matter, we'd be able to overcome any and all obstacles… together."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but our love isn't infallible and we _can't _overcome everything," I bluntly declare.

"Are you b-breaking up with me?" He asks in a small voice.

"You can't be that surprised," I respond.

"I'm not surprised, I'm just an optimist," James replies.

"Well, I'm gonna go," I state.

James grabs my arm to stop me from leaving and he kisses me. It's not a sweet, chaste kiss, but one of pure desperation. He fists his hands in my shirt and I don't push him away because I _need _this too. A few drops of rain start fall down, but it doesn't deter James at all. He slowly backs me into the railing on his porch and I moan when he grinds his denim covered cock into mine.

"I really should go, James," I tell him halfheartedly.

"Just let me say goodbye to you in my own way," He pleads.

He's so exposed and vulnerable right now and I just can't turn him down. I caress his chin before I lean in and capture his lips. The kiss is slightly salty and I'm not sure if I'm tasting his tears or mine. The rain is pouring down now so we move so that we're under the covered part of his porch. Our bodies are pressed unbelievably close together and I lean my head on his shoulder. He twists his fingers in my hair and I can tell by the trembling of his body that he's sobbing.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Emmett," James whispers into my ear.

I straighten up so that we're staring at each other. "I know."

"I love you more than anything," He says in the most honest tone I've ever heard.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you too."

James look shocked that I returned his sentiment and that breaks my heart. I place my hands on his hips as I thrust into him aggressively. He groans and the sound has never been so pleasant to hear. He matches my thrust and we're a mess of sloppy kisses and inarticulate noises of ecstasy. We simultaneously cover each other's mouths since we're outside. He rotates his hips and bucks into me roughly.

"Fuck!" I softly mutter.

James reaches into my pants and pulls my dick out and I do the same to him. He spits on his hand before he wraps it around both of our cocks. The slight burn of the friction and dryness is both uncomfortable and pleasurable. He rubs the heads together and I whimper from the intense bliss. He adds a little more saliva to his hand and he quickens the speed of his pumping. James looks right into my eyes as he pinches my frenulum between his semi-sharp nails.

James put his finger up to my lips. "Shh, the neighbors will hear."

I would call him a smartass if I wasn't on the verge of cumming. He continues rapidly stroking our dicks and he sticks two of his fingers in his mouth. I stiffen a little bit when he reaches between my legs because I know _exactly _where his fingers are going. He slides his fingers slowly into my ass and I grunt at the foreign sensation. He twists his fingers slightly so he brushes my prostate and my orgasm is almost sudden because it happens so quickly.

"Oh fuck," I exclaim once I catch my breath.

I move his hand aside so that I can finish him off. His cock is covered with my cum and I have to fight the urge to get down on my knees and lick him clean. I pay close attention to one of the thick veins on the underside and he moans in appreciation. James is teetering on the edge and he's going to erupt any second now. I suck on the soft flesh between his ear and neck and he closes his eyes as he cums in my hand. He falls into my arms and I hold him briefly.

"I really have to leave," I remind him.

He kisses me one last time. "Goodbye, Emmett."

"Goodbye, James."

I untangle myself from him and walk away before the dam of tears that I'm holding back break free. I can hear him sniffling and I can feel it in my heart that he's crying. I want to turn around and comfort him, but I can't. It's amazing how circumstances change. When I fell asleep last night, I was beyond happy and on top of the world. I guess the only good thing about hitting rock bottom is that there's nowhere to go but up.

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit that I am really proud of myself for getting this chapter written and posted in a timely manner!**

**It was a little difficult writing this chapter because I attempted to write James as a somewhat sympathetic and loveable character.**

**I fought with myself a lot about whose POV I wanted to write this chapter from and I decided that it made sense to write from Emmett's**

**I really wanted to write from James' POV too, but I didn't really know where it would fit into this chapter so I **_**may **_**write an outtake of this chapter from his POV.**

**I can't wait to hear from my reviewers as always, you guys honestly don't know how much you all mean to me and I hope 2011 has been kind to you all! **


End file.
